Anywhere
by JenJenSon
Summary: Hermione, is stuck in a loveless marriage. Her son is the reason she survives it, until an old flame comes back and changes her world forever THIS IS NOT A MARRIAGE LAW FIC, marriage law is mentioned, do not get it confused... LEMONS, LEMONS, more LEMONS HG/RW
1. Prologue

**AN:Here's the prologue, it's short but thats the way it needs to be, marriage law is mentioned but this is not a marriage law story, enjoy**

**Disclaimer: Any and all recognizable characters, situations, storylines etc.. are the property of J. K. Rowling. I am making absolutely no money from this and it is purely for fun**

Hermione sat at the kitchen table of Grimmauld place with her head in her hands, as Ron and Harry read the letter.

"There is no way they can do this. I'll go to the Ministry. I'll get you out of this," Harry comforted her.

Ron sat next to her and pulled her into his embrace, placing a gentle kiss on the top of her head as she sobbed into his shirt.

"It's going to be okay babe. We're the Golden Trio; that has to have some kind of weight behind it," he tried to comfort her.

"No it won't Ron, you read the letter. I was only given advanced warning before they announce it officially because we're the Golden Trio. I have to marry him and there is nothing I can do, unless I agree to have my wand snapped. I can't have my wand snapped. What did I fight for if they are just going to wipe my memories and snap my wand?" she sobbed.

Harry backed out of the kitchen and left them to their privacy. He grabbed his cloak from the hook by the front door and stepped out, turned on the spot and apparated to the Ministry.

Back in the kitchen Hermione sat up and moved out of Ron's embrace. She looked at the small diamond that adorned the ring finger on her left hand. She slowly slid it from her hand and placed it on the table between her and Ron, "I can't wear it any more Ron. I wish it could be different, but we both know there is no way out of it. I have to marry him."

…...

**The Ministry**

"Kingsley this is ridiculous; how can you possibly ask her to do it?!" Harry pounded his fist on the table in frustration.

"Harry, do you think I wanted this? The Wizengamot and members of other committees passed it. There is nothing I can do. She has to marry him or her wand will be snapped and her memory obliviated." Minister Shacklebolt replied with a heavy sigh.

"Kingsley, Hermione and Ron's wedding is in a month, you can't do this to them. After everything they did for the wizarding world, I can't let this happen to them!" Harry insisted.

"Harry, I fought and fought and fought on Hermione's behalf. I personally sent that letter without anyone else's knowledge; no one is supposed to know about it yet, but I felt we owed Hermione more than that. There is nothing more I can do," Kingsley ended the conversation.

He patted Harry on the shoulder as he walked out of his office, leaving Harry to brood.

…..

**The Burrow**

A few hours after receiving the letter Hermione, Harry and the entire Weasley family barring Charlie were sat around the kitchen table.

Mrs. Weasley was quietly sobbing at the stove as she waited for the kettle to boil and Mr. Weasley sat with Bill re-reading the letter, hoping to see a way for Hermione to get out of the law.

"There seems to be no way out of this Hermione. Kingsley shouldn't have even told you," Bill sighed.

"What if we got married straight away? Then she would be unavailable." Ron asked

hopefully.

Mr. Weasley shook his head, "Son, she has been entered into a magical contract. They would snap her wand. From what I know of the law, all single muggleborn witches and wizards are to marry purebloods with the excuse of diversifying the bloodlines. It is well known that pureblood's are bringing squibs into the world, if they can fall pregnant at all. But we all know this is just punishment for the death eaters…and they have obviously given Hermione this particular pairing because of who she is and the example it would set to the rest of the world."

"This is a load of bullshit!" Ron yelled.

"Ron stop, there is nothing to be done. I have to marry him, and I have to give him at least one child. There is nothing to be done." she repeated quietly.

…..

**Grimmauld****Place**

Three days after Hermione received the letter from Kingsley informing her of her fate, an official Ministry owl brought her a letter and information pamphlet on the new Marriage Law.

She sat at the kitchen table with her tea and toast, snuggled into the embrace of her warm and comforting dressing gown and read the information in front of her.

_Dear Miss Granger_

_Due to a decline in magical birth rates and the increase in the birth of squibs in our world the Ministry of Magic have seen fit to introduce a Marriage Law._

_Please see the pamphlet enclosed for all information pertaining to the law and its expectations. We strongly suggest contacting your betrothed sooner rather__than__later. You are part of a magical contract, we would not suggest doing anything to break it._

_As per the announcement of the Marriage Law this letter is to inform you that you are betrothed to-._

She looked away from the letter as her eyes skimmed over the first letters of his name, she pushed the toast away, seeing it in black and white on an official letter made her feel instantly sick.

She pulled the pamphlet over next and opened it up.

_Marriage Law_

_The past tradition of pureblood families taking measures to remain pureblooded has resulted in too much inter-mixing__of__bloodlines and there has been a steady increase in the birth of squibs over the years._

_To ensure that magic does not become a thing of the past with the eventual extinction of our kind, it has been proposed and passed that all single__muggleborn__witches and wizards marry into pureblood families. The hope is that the diversification of the bloodlines will bring about a new age of magic to our world._

_We at the Ministry believe this to be the way forward, please read below for the rules and expectations:_

_Marriage within one month of receiving your letter_

_One child to be produced within two years of marriage._

_If a healthy magical child is not conceived and birthed within the timeframe the couple will be brought into St.__Mungo's__for testing._

_Anyone found to be using magical or__muggle__contraceptives before the birth of a child will be taken to__Azkaban_

_Anyone found not to be married within the timeframe will be taken to__Azkaban_

_Anyone found to have committed any acts of infidelity before the birth__of__a child will be taken to__Azkaban_

_If you feel that you cannot follow these rules, or do not wish to participate in ensuring the continuation of the__wizarding__world, please submit a letter in writing to the Ministry, where your wand will be snapped and your memory wiped along with your betrothed._

_We wish you the best of luck in your marriage_

Hermione felt pure anger coarse through her body. How dare they lie like that? Ron was right; this was a load of bullshit; using the birth of squib children as an excuse to force innocent witches and wizards to marry purebloods.

It was obviously a pathetic Ministry tactic to stop another Voldemort type situation; as if being married to those bigots would give anyone a chance to stop that.

And the last rule was just ridiculous: 'anyone found to have committed any acts of infidelity before the birth of a child.." So it's okay to do it after? That just proved the ridiculousness of the law, it goes completely against the sanctity of marriage!

Of course she had no choice and that terrified her. How could she marry him? Would she survive it?

The thought of giving her body to him, it was enough to make anyone shudder. She and Ron had waited, Hermione wanted to give herself to her husband and no one else. Now her innocence would be taken by him….. But she couldn't give up magic, what did she fight for if she was just going to give it all up at the end?

Ron and Harry interrupted her musings. Harry took the pamphlet from her limp fingers and began to read as Ron took her hand and kissed it, "Hermione we will always be here, if he does anything to you, just come to us. We will deal with him.

Nothing will happen to you," he swore.

He may not be able to do anything about the law or the marriage but he could damn well make sure that she was safe.

Hermione nodded and blew out the breath she had been holding as she read the information sent to her.

….

One hour later, a knock at the door revealed Draco Malfoy and an engagement ring….

**AN: So as I said marriage law is mentioned, but this is not a marriage law story, any reviews, ideas etc...**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Since so far I haven't had much of positive response and to be honest I'm starting to feel like turning anonymous reviews off **here's the first chapter, **it's a bit dark on the Malfoy's but that's the way the story went as my fingers typed, hope you enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: Any and all recognizable characters, situations, storylines etc.. are the property of J. K. Rowling. I am making absolutely no money from this and it is purely for fun**

Hermione wrapped the delicate black shawl around her body and grabbed her clutch bag from her bed. The Malfoy's house elf, Loppy had informed her that the Master wanted her in the foyer in ten minutes.

Hermione sighed and checked her hair and make up one last time. She left her room and went to check on her son, where he was asleep in his cot next door, before making her way through the long draughty corridors of the Manor to join her husband and leave for the Ministry party.

Her husband, just the thought was like a kick to her stomach, even after five years.

He barely looked at her when she descended the stairs, clad in a green floor-length dress his mother had chosen. His mother chose everything. Right down to her underwear, Hermione wasn't trusted to choose for herself, her choices would be considered too muggle and not befitting the wife of a Malfoy.

He offered his arm, out of propriety and apparated them from the foyer into the main entrance of the Ministry of Magic.

They followed the crowds heading to the main ballroom and lined up to be announced.

Hermione scanned the room once they entered. She found who she was looking for sitting at a table in the opposite corner to the bar.

Her husband left her side immediately to head for the bar and the first of many firewhiskey's of the night.

Hermione made her way over to the table and her friends. She sat between Ron and Harry and felt her first safe breath leave her body in three months, since the last Ministry party.

"You're late, we were starting to get worried," Harry told her as he put an arm around her

and gave her a quick hug.

Ron gave her a peck on the cheek and Ginny gripped her hand and refused to let it go, "You're sure he won't cause a scene with you sitting here?" she asked quietly.

Hermione shook her head, "He'd already had at least half a bottle of Ogden's finest before we left. He won't even notice that I'm here, and if he did notice he wouldn't make a scene.

He can't afford to have a picture of him arguing with the Golden Trio splashed across the Daily Prophet."

"It's so good to see you 'Mione," Harry gripped her shoulders and refused to take his arm from around her, "how is the baby?"

"Arcturus isn't exactly a baby anymore," Hermione smiled as she thought of her beautiful son, at home in his cot, "He'll be two soon, and he is fine, despite his father."

"Good, we would love to see him, maybe we can plan a play date with James?" Ginny added.

"You know the only way that would be allowed is if they can let it slip to the press and make it into a publicity stunt to raise the Malfoy name from the gutter," Hermione gripped.

"This can't continue Hermione, only seeing you at Ministry functions and publicity events... it's not right, the control he has over you is just not right,"

"What am I supposed to do Ron? He'll take my baby away from me, I can't lose Arcturus," Hermione became emotional at the thought of a single day without her son.

Ron grabbed her hand and grabbed her up out of her seat and onto the dance floor,

"Hermione, you've fulfilled your obligations, you've given him an heir and satisfied the law, it's time to start looking after yourself."

"Ron, my son comes first, I can handle being his wife as long as Arcturus is safe," Hermione protested, "he is half-blood, they hate the fact and I won't risk it, I won't dare put a foot wrong and have my baby suffer."

"Hermione, we've all seen Malfoy with the baby, he dotes on him," Ron argued.

"Yes _he_ does, but Lucius and Narcissa don't, and they are living in the same house, watching their ever-so-precious son become more and more miserable. Having to sneak his prostitutes out of the house, so the press don't see that it is not a happy marriage and you should see the amount of Ogden's he goes through in a week. If I didn't hate him so much I would pity him."

"Prostitutes Hermione, really? Since when would you have ever put up with something like that in your marriage?" Ron was seething as he watched the love of his life suffering so much.

"It's better than him touching me. Thankfully I have managed to avoid that since falling pregnant with Arcturus," Hermione conceded in relief. "I don't want to discuss this anymore, how's Megan? Why isn't she here?" Hermione diverted the question to Ron's own muggle wife.

"Megan's at home with Holly, my little muffin's got the flu, I would've stayed too but I had to be here," Ron explained, as he swirled Hermione around the dance floor.

"Oh the poor little thing, it's been going around though, Arcturus was the same a couple of weeks ago."

"Hermione, Megan and I aren't happy, she's back with her old boyfriend. This law is just ridiculous, they should just end it now and let us all get divorced if we want to," Ron griped.

"You're okay with that? Really?" Hermione echoed Ron's own word back at him.

"Yes I am, unlike your husband I don't have anything against Megan and I want to her to be happy, she'll never be happy with me when I'm so completely in love with you."

"Ron, please. We can't keep having this conversation, you and I cannot be," Hermione pulled away and sat back down at the table, starting a conversation with Ginny before Ron could do anything else.

The night continued on and the speeches were made, a good time was had by most and Hermione ached to get home to check on her son and make sure that Lucius had not lost his alcohol filled temper and done something, which was her constant worry.

...

**The Manor**

As soon as they apparated back into the foyer of the Manor, Draco dropped his grip on Hermione's arm and headed for the main lounge and the bar within to continue his drunken haze.

Hermione sighed, shaking her head and made her way straight up the main staircase towards the nursery and her son.

She entered to find Loppy tending to her baby boy as he cried. Hermione went straight over and picked him up from the little house elfs arms, "what happened, Loppy?"

"Loppy came when little Master began to cry missus, Loppy came, but master Malfoy was in the room missus, master was standing over the crib, he woke little master up, Loppy is ordered to beat herself for interrupting Master Malfoy's time," Loppy began to immediately punch herself over and over again.

"Loppy stop, please stop, I am ordering you to stop! What was Master Malfoy doing?" Hermione urged the little house elf as she snuggled her little boy to her chest.

Loppy stopped hitting herself just long enough to answer, "He was standing over the crib missus, he had a whiskey glass in his hand, and his wand missus," Loppy then panicked and began to beat herself even harder for telling on her master.

"Loppy, if you continue to hurt yourself I will give you clothes; please will you ask Draco to join me in the nursery?" Hermione asked, desperate to stop the little elf from hurting herself any longer and in need to protect her son by hopefully getting Draco to wake up and realise that the baby was not safe in the Manor any longer.

A while later Hemione was sat in the rocking chair coaxing the baby back to sleep when Draco stumbled into the nursery, "why is he awake?" he slurred.

"Your father, that's why. I've asked you, begged you, pleaded with you to let us move somewhere away from the Manor. Your parents hate this innocent little boy, like the filthy deatheaters they are and tonight your father was stood over him, drunk, with his wand in his hand. If Loppy hadn't come to see why the baby was crying, we may have come back to find a very different scenario! You may hate me Draco Malfoy and believe me I feel exactly the same way about you, but Arcturus has done nothing wrong!"

"Did you see my father standing over him as you say?"

"No I didn't but I believe-"

"So you expect me to believe the word of that rotten little house elf, when the baby simply woke up crying, I ought to give the rat clothes," Draco began to rant.

"Oh for Merlin's sake, Loppy is not lying and she has already beat herself enough tonight thanks to slime you call Father. I know how much you love your son Draco; of all the thing I can accuse you of, I will never say that you don't care for the baby, but you are leaving him in harms way by making us stay here," Hermione concluded.

"We cannot leave, the Malfoy's have always lived at the Manor. I will not have the press writing stories that we have left because of _you_," Draco gave the baby one concerned look and stumbled back out the room.

Hermione stayed by her son's side for the rest of the night, just encase his deranged grandfather decided to come back for another attempt at whatever he was doing earlier.

...

A few weeks went by and Hermione found herself dressing for another Ministry event.

She had written to Harry and Ron after the previous party and informed them of what had occurred and that she now feared for her son's safety more than she ever had before. She had hoped that maybe they would be able to help in some way but so far a response had not come back to her and she knew full well that the letters back from her friends were probably sitting on her husband's desk instead of reaching her.

Draco read all her correspondence before she was allowed to even know of its existence; he was more of a prison warden than a husband.

She sighed, finished putting on her jewellery and went into check on her son, as she always did before leaving for the night. The only difference this time was the many protection charms she cast over his crib.

If Draco would not help her protect their son then she would do it herself, consequences be damned.

She locked the door and warded it against wizarding apparition, she obviously still wanted Loppy to be able to get in; although the little elf seemed terrified of going near her little boy since the beating she took from Lucius, after he found out that she told Hermione about his drunken almost attack on his grandson.

She descended the stairs and obediently took Draco's arm.

...

**The Ministry**

The Ministry ballroom was dressed exactly the same way as the previous party, the tables were setup exactly the same way as the previous party, she saw the exact same people as she had at the previous party and the announcer called out "Mr & Mrs Draco Malfoy," exactly the same way as he had at the previous party.

Hermione used these pointless thoughts to distract her from her terror at leaving her son as she entered the ballroom and looked for her friends.

Draco didn't even pause for a second before going to the bar and Hermione located Harry and Ron in the opposite corner of the large room.

They caught her up in hard embraces as soon as she reached them and she saw them both breathe a sigh of relief, they were clearly worried that that she would not be there tonight.

"Hermione, we were so worried; you never responded to our letters, we were literally ready with a team of Aurors to come and arrest Malfoy on your say so. We thought something had happened to you when you never wrote back," Harry quickly explained.

"I never got your letters, you know full well he reads them before they get to me. I'm surprised that didn't start a drunken shouting match," Hermione stated.

The boys both noticed that all the feeling was missing from her voice. They both saw that the Hermione they knew and loved was quickly draining away after five years married to their sworn enemy, "Hermione come with me," Ron grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the hall through a side exit.

"Ron, where are we going?" Hermione hurriedly whispered, she was so worried that someone, especially the press would notice their disappearance.

"I need to talk to you, just come with me," Ron answered, as he led her through the many halls and corridors of the Ministry.

He finally stopped when they reached the Auror's offices, and escorted her through the door to his private office.

"Hermione, I can't watch this anymore. Leave him. Just take the baby and leave him. Come to us or to Harry and Ginny. We'll protect you, he won't get near you. I'll kill him before he gets near you. I swear it!"

"Ron stop it. If I leave him, I go against the marriage law. The baby will go straight into Draco's care and my memory will be erased. I cannot leave him, so just stop!"

"You have disappeared Hermione. Your soul, your fire, it's disappearing before my eyes and i can't stand it. That bastard has sucked the life out of you and I just... can't..."

He grabbed her and kissed her...

**AN: UH OH, reviews please :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: So since posting the last chapter I have been idle due to several factors, my birthday, mine and my fiancé's anniversary, our engagement party, then hurting my back at work and ending up in hospital, but that's life... I have to say that I've been pretty disgusted with people's attitudes recently, I've always though of the review section on this site to be for reviewing what you have just read, not for hounding someone or for making them feel bad for having not been able to finish something and starting something else, they are my stories, I will write them when I am good and ready, if you don't like it don't read them... anyway's rant over on with the story...**

**Disclaimer: Any recognized characters, storylines etc.. belong to J. K. Rowling. I make no money from this, it is purely for fun**

Hermione fell into the kiss with a passion she had never felt in her life. It was soft and sweet and hard and commanding all at the same time. She lost herself just long enough to feel happiness for the first time since before her wedding, then pulled away with a firm hand against Ron's chest

"We can't do this Ron, as much as I want to, we can't do this. We are both married, you and Megan may have an understanding but Draco and I do not and he is just waiting for me to make a mistake," Hermione took a few steps back.

"Hermione please, I cannot live without you anymore. I cannot stand the thought of you in that house day after day, with no protection, no support and worst of all no love because some trumped up little twat at the Ministry came up with this damned law, I need you Hermione and I will fight for you."

Hermione didn't know what to say, or what to do. She still loved Ron. She loved him as much in that moment, as she had when she kissed him in the Chamber of Secrets, during the Battle of Hogwarts. She loved him just as much as the day she had agreed to marry him. And she still loved him just as much as the day she had to say goodbye to her future with him and marry her sworn enemy.

But she knew that allowing that kiss to continue, was playing a dangerous game and she knew she had to walk away. She turned to the door, opened it and walked straight back through as quickly as she could, making her way back to the party.

Once there she settled back down next to Ginny and did her best to make it look as though nothing was wrong to the people in the room; especially as the press were in attendance and the last thing she needed was attention to the fact that 'Lady Malfoy was not at her best'.

She saw the party through, smiling when appropriate; partook in the usual small talk and went home with her husband, who as usual was thoroughly soused and barely able to apparate them back to the Manor.

...

A few more weeks went by and Hermione continued with her normal life, determined not to think about Ron or the kiss. She did her duty as Draco's wife, attending lunches and the opening of one of the businesses that Draco's money had been a part of bringing about.

She spent as much time with her baby as she could and went to bed every night with a book from the vast Manor library. She even pretended not to see the prostitute leaving Draco's room one night, all went on as usual at Malfoy Manor.

But once she put the book down and turned in her bed to go to sleep, the memory of that night, that kiss and the feelings came flooding back. She would feel Ron's lips against her own. Taste him, as his tongue entered her mouth. Feel his body against hers and each night her longing for him got worse.

Until one night two months later when she could not take it anymore.

She tossed and turned in her bed, she could feel the now familiar wetness seeping onto the lower part of her nightdress as she thought about Ron and that haunting kiss.

Every instinct in her told her that she was playing with fire, but still she climbed out of her bed, put on the clothes she had been wearing that day, used her wand to control her unruly hair and quickly made her way down to the foyer, taking every precaution not to be caught by the other residents of the Manor.

Once she made it successfully to the foyer, she used the large fireplace to floo straight to the Ministry. She knew that Ron worked late most nights and she hoped that tonight would be like the others, because what she was about to do could not be done at the Burrow.

She entered the lifts and felt it jolt and begin to descend to the second floor. The doors opened and she made her way through the lines of cubicles down to the end and straight into Ron's office.

She frantically looked around the room but couldn't see him anywhere.

The sudden confidence she had felt in her room was waning with every second she had to think about what she was doing. She turned around, ready to leave and berate herself for what she had come here to do and walked straight into Ron, who was entering his office with a wet paper towel in his hand.

"Hermione! What are you doing here? It's gone midnight!"

Hermione just stood there for a moment, debating her next move, could she really do this?

"Hermione, what..." Ron was interrupted by Hermione smashing her lips against his with her arms flung around his shoulders.

She grabbed at him, trying to get as close as she could, pulling Ron back towards his mahogany desk until she felt press against her behind.

She came back up for air just long enough to jump up onto the desk and pull Ron in between her legs. She slammed her lips against his again and ran her fingers into his hair, gripping onto him and sneaked her tongue back into his mouth.

Their tongues entwined as Ron began to run his hands up her back and then down her waist and stopped to grip her hips, pulling her closer to the edge of the table so that he could rub himself against her.

Hermione let go of his hair, ran her hands down to the clasp at his neck and threw his work robes from his shoulders to the floor. She loosened his tie and pulled it off, and began to undo the buttons of his shirt, getting stuck because she could not stand to take her lips away from his.

After a moments fumbling she pulled her wand from her sleeve and vanished his and her clothes down to their underwear.

Ron pulled back for a moment, "Hermione are you sure about this?"

"Ronald, shut up and kiss me!"

Ron did exactly that, pushing her back against the desk as parchment scattered everywhere.

He slid his hands behind her back and unclasped her lacy black bra, throwing it to the floor.

Hermione gasped as she felt his warm calloused hands run over her breasts, stopping to play with her nipples.

She couldn't take anymore, she hadn't been touched since the day she found out she was pregnant, and every night since the ministry party had built up to this moment.

She pushed Ron back and down to the floor, as soon as he was on his back she pointed her wand at his underwear and vanished it.

She threw her wand on the desk and pulled her matching black lace french knickers down and straddled Ron.

She moved her hand between them and grabbed his pulsing cock, pumping it for just a moment before lining him up and pushing down onto him.

Ron groaned immediately, feeling how wet she was for him, how her walls clasped him as she ever so slowly pushed down.

Hermione went slow, she wanted this to last. She moved up and down ever so slightly as she took him in inch by inch until he was completely sheathed inside of her.

She threw her head back as she engulfed his whole length and mewled as she began to rock. Slowly at first, until she found a rhythm that suited her. She moved up and down a little before changing it up and swirling her hips around.

Ron gritted his teeth as he felt himself getting closer. He had dreamed about this day for years. Finally he had Hermione, he watched her bounce, beads of sweat slowly trickling down her body.

He pulled himself up and kissed between her breasts, making his way slowly from side to side so as to pay each mound attention, pulling her nipples into his mouth and suckling on them.

Hermione gripped his shoulders as she moved, digging her nails in as she found the right move for his cock to touch the spot just in the right way.

Ron's grunting and groaning turned her on more as she sped up, gripping him tighter and tighter until finally she came screaming his name.

Ron followed right after her, her walls tightening around him and the feel of her juices sliding down his cock onto his balls had him exploding, spilling his seed into her.

Hermione collapsed onto Ron as he fell back to the floor. He wrapped his arms around her and just held her as they caught their breath.

It took a few moments for either one of them to break the silence, Hermione wanted nothing to change the perfect moment she was in and Ron was so scared that it was just a dream, he didn't dare say a word.

Eventually Ron broke the silence, "So erm... did that really just happen?"

"Yes, yes it did. What can I say, having a tryst with a man other than my husband was something I thought I would never do, but here we are," Hermione said, still not moving from her spot on his chest.

"What does this mean 'Mione? Are you going to come home with me, let us protect you?"

"No Ron, I can't. Even if I could bare the thought of giving up magic, I cannot give up my son. He has been my world from the day I found out I was pregnant."

"Then what, you're just going to go back to him? Live in that hell and pretend like this never happened?!" Ron exclaimed.

"No, that's not what I'm saying," Hermione soothed.

"Then what?"

"I need you Ron. I love you. Always have, always will. And damn it I am not going to let the Ministry or Draco Malfoy take you away from me again. We just have to be very careful not to get caught."

"Hermione are you honestly suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" Ron asked completely in shock.

"Yes I am. My marriage is a farce and we all know it. The only reason the press haven't made a comment about it is that my father in law pays them plenty of money to not to. So yes, I am suggesting an affair."

"But Hermione, if he catches us, he'll take the baby away and probably have you're wand snapped, are you sure about this?"

"He can't have my wand snapped, the stupid law allows for adultery as long as there has been a child, as ridiculous as that is. And I know exactly what to do if he tries to take Arcturus away."

"Oh Merlin, children! Hermione we didn't cast a charm, what if..."

Hermione put her hand over his mouth and shook her head to stop him, "contraceptive potion, I have taken it ever since the baby was born, just in case one night he got so drunk he forgot who was..."

Ron partially relaxed, although the thought of her living with that as a possibility was not something he was happy about. If Malfoy forced himself on her Ron would end him!

"So, we're really doing this?" Ron asked.

"Yes! I'm terrified of what doing this means about me and where my life has gone but I'm more terrified of what my life will become without you."

Hermione kissed him before finally climbing off the floor and casting a quick spell to clean them both up.

She undid her vanishing spell and there clothes reappeared.

Once dressed and presentable enough, Hermione embraced Ron and softly kissed him, "I'm not saying this will be easy Ron, but I know it will be worth it, I love you."

"I love you too, when can we see each other again?"

"Draco and his father are going out of town on business this Friday. I can sneak away for the afternoon, his mother is at a charity event, trying to make the Malfoy's look better, as if that could ever happen. I'll meet you in Diagon Alley, around the corner where the street leads to Knockturn Alley. No one should see us there, two o'clock ok?"

Ron nodded and kissed her again, before watching her leave his office and make her way back through the little cubicles to the lifts at the other end of the floor.

Finally he had Hermione, however fleetingly it had to be.

**AN: So there you go, Hermione gave in to her needs and gave in. What has she started...**


End file.
